The field of this disclosure relates generally to mounting devices and, more particularly, to a mounting device for an electrical harness of a gas turbine engine.
Most known electro-mechanical systems (e.g., automobiles, aircraft, and watercraft) utilize wires as a medium for providing power or communication amongst their components. Because loose and unorganized wires can create a complex and unwieldy wire network throughout a system, similarly situated wires are often bundled together (e.g., in the form of an electrical harness) to facilitate more easily and properly securing the wires in the system, thereby helping to protect the wires from adverse effects (e.g., vibration, abrasion, moisture, heat, etc.) associated with system operation.
Known mounting devices include a heat shrink bobbin constructed from Viton fluoroelastomer, commercially available from the performance elastomers division of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company of Wilmington, Del. The bobbin is pulled over the end of a harness, located on the harness, and then heat-shrunk to the harness using a heat gun applying heated air to the bobbin. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a mounting device that can be located on a harness in a manner that does not require the mounting device to be pulled over the end of a harness.
Shrinkage can occur in a harness under certain high temperature situations, causing a mounting device located on and attached to that harness to detach from the harness, allowing the harness to move fore and aft within the harness. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a mounting device that can be attached to a harness in a manner that is not affected by high temperatures, enabling the mounting device to be used in a greater variety of environments.